I Remember You
by Reina Rukii
Summary: Rukia kembali mengenang kenangannya bersama seorang pemuda di sebuah kota. Dia kembali kesana untuk mencari pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya rukia menemukannya saat ia memejamkan mata. Special Fic for Ichiruki's Day. Mind to RnR


Selamat Malam semuanyaaa. . .

Saya hadir disini dengan fic oneshot terbaru saya #plak

Dapet ide dari video klip nya YUI yang menurutku bagus dan memiliki makna yang dalam *sedalam sumur*. Susah dipahami memang tapi akhirnya author bisa memahaminya juga haha

Langsung aja gak usah banyak cingcong. . .

Oke

Kamera. . .

Rolling. . .

Action!

Bleach

Tite Kubo

I Remember You

Reina Rukii

IchiRuki

Rated T

Mentari bersinar menyinari bumi, tempat berpijak seluruh umat manusia. Semua orang mulai melakukan aktifitas barunya pagi ini. Terlihat sebuah kereta listrik yang mulai meluncur pada jalurnya. Desiran angin pantai dan deburan ombak melengkapi suasana pagi yang begitu cerah. Bunga matahari tampak begitu bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari dan mengikuti arah bayangannya. Sebuah panorama yang sangat menyejukan di pinggiran kota.

Kereta berikutnya mulai mengisi giliran dan berjalan mengikuti irama sang masinis. Hanya tinggal seorang gadis mungil yang berdiri di depan stasiun kereta. Ia memakai kaos putih dengan motif bunga dibagian pundak kanannya dan rok panjang berwarna merah hati membuat ia terlihat sederhana namun cantik. Rambut hitamnya melambai-lambai diterpa angin pantai. Mata ungunya menatap panorama pantai yang secara langsung tersaji dihadapannya. Stasiun kereta yang berada di pinggiran dekat pantai ini sangat sepi. Buktinya kini hanya ada ia sendiri sambil menenteng gitar usangnya. Ia berjalan di sisi rel kereta api. Dengan tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar dirinya tidak terjatuh.

**Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitanda**

_**Angin bertiup sangat dingin, Langit yang indah berbau nostalgia**_

**HOOMU kara umi ga mieru kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru**

_**Dari gerbong kereta, laut sudah terlihat. Di sinilah aku mencarimu**_

Halte bus kecil yang berada dekat pantai nampak sepi tanpa ada seorangpun. Rel kereta yang tadi di lewati oleh kereta yang meluncur cepat, kini terasa lenggang. Panas yang terpantul sanggup membuat besi rel memuai. Terlihat laut yang berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari dari gang rumah-rumah penduduk. Ia gadis mungil bernama Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Seakan ia sedang memutar memori tentang tempat-tempat yang dikunjunginya saat ini.

**Kisetsu hazure no SAAFUBOODO ni ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru**

_**Aku yakin kita selalu hidup di atas papan seluncur musim**_

**Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa**

_**Matahari selalu mengingatkanku**_

**Nee kikoeteru?**

_**hey, dapatkah kau mendengarku?**_

Aku berjalan dan menuruni tangga. Aku pun sampai di undakan tangga pertama, masih ada tangga lagi dibawahnya. Aku menatap kebawah seakan ada sesuatu disana padahal tidak ada apapun. Aku duduk disalah satu anak tangga itu. Menaruh gitar kesayanganku disamping dan aku menyangga kepalaku dengan lutuku. Aku mulai teringat pada seseorang yang telah membuat kenangan-kenangan indah ditempat ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia pergi. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku juga meninggalkan tempat ini, dan sekarang kembali lagi kesini untuk mengingatmu lagi.

**Namida wa mise na itte kimi wa sou itte**

_**"Jangan menangis," begitu katamu**_

**Boku-tachi wa futari te wo futta**

_**Kita berdua saling melambaikan tangan**_

**Sayonara wa iwa nai dakara te wo futta**

_**Tidak perlu kata perpisahan, jadi aku hanya melambaikan tangan**_

**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**

_**Kau melebur dalam senja, aku mengingatmu**_

Aku turun dari tangga dengan menenteng gitarku lagi. Di panas yang terik ini aku terus berjalan. Tak ada yang dapat mengehentikanku berjalan menyusuri kota kecil ini lagi. Segerombolan burung terbang di belakangku. Menyisakan suara yang memekikan telinga namun begitu khas. Aku tiba di depan halte kecil yang sempat kuingat. Kulihat jadwal bus yang akan berangkat sebentar, kemudian mulai menunggu disitu, berdiri dan tentunya aku sendiri disini. Aku menghela nafas panjang yang begitu berat dan menghembuskannya ke udara. Ku coba tuk meresapi setiap aroma yang ku rindukan dari tempat ini, dan aku pun tersenyum. Karena bus yang kutunggu tidak datang-datang, ku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lagi. Ku sentuh pagar penyanggah yang sudah karatan terkena hujan dan panas dengan perlahan. Diujungnya terdapat bunga matahari yang sedang mekar menambah kecantikan panorama disini saat ku sedang bernostalgia.

**Sabita GITAA kakaeru tabi ni ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo**

_**Kapanpun aku membawa gitar usang ini, lagu itu menyentuh hatiku begitu dalam**_

**Ima mo mada sae nai hibi kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru**

_**Hingga saat ini-pun hari-hari penuh dengan kesedihan, di sinilah aku melaluinya**_

**Dakedo omounda dareka no tame ni kitto bokura wa ikiteru**

_**Tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa kita hidup untuk seseorang**_

Ku berjalan menelusuri gang, dan memandang rumah-rumah yang sudah lama tidak kulihat dengan tatapan rindu. Aku kira semuanya akan berubah, ternyata masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Langkahku kembali menyusuri setiap sudut kota. Ku terus berjalan hingga di pesisir pantai. Sungguh aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. Aku melepas sepatuku dan kakiku mulai bermain-main dengan pasir pantai yang menempel di telapak kakiku. Aku tersenyum bahagia bias kembali kesini lagi, walau sampai saat ini aku belum juga menemukanmu.

**Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretanda**

_**aku yakin matahari selalu mengajariku**_

**Nee kikoeteru?**

_**Hey, dapatkah kau mendengarku?**_

Saat hari terakhir itu kau bilang padaku " Jangan menangis". Aku pun menurut dan berhenti menangis, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahku. Dan. . . kau pun pergi. Kita berdua saling melambaikan tangan. Tidak perlu kata perpisahan. Jadi kau hanya melambaikan tangan. Rambut orange-nya seakan menyatu dengan matahari senja. Kau pun melebur saat senja di hari terakhir itu.

**Namida wa mise nai tte kimi wa sou itte**

_**"Jangan menangis," begitu katamu**_

**Boku-tachi wa futari te wo futta**

_**Kita berdua saling melambaikan tangan**_

**Sayonara wa iwa nai dakara te wo futta**

_**Tidak perlu kata perpisahan, jadi aku hanya melambaikan tangan**_

**Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you**

_**Kau melebur dalam senja, aku mengingatmu**_

Aku berdiri terpaku saat aku mengingat saat itu lagi. Wajahku yang tadinya sedih sekarang kembali tersenyum. Aku tersenyum karena kau bilang "Jangan menangis" dan aku tidak menangis hanya karena ini. Meski terasa perih dalam batin.

Lembayung senja kini terlihat jelas didepan mataku. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini menjadi orange ke ungu-unguan. Aku menatapnya lagi. Rasa rinduku semakin membuncah. Kini aku sedang berdiri diatas tembok pembatas yang berada dekat pantai. Aku menoleh kesamping dan kulihat sebuah papan seluncur berwarna putih tersandar di tembok. Aku menunduk dan untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum. Entah tersenyum karena apa, yang pasti aku tersenyum karena semua yang telah kulalui. Aku bernyanyi, ya aku menyenandungkan sedikit lagu yang kubuat sendiri dengan menggunakan gitar ini.

**Are kara no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo**

_**Sejak saat itu aku telah berubah**_

**Honno sukoshi jishin ga arunda yeah...**

_**Ada setitik keyakinan**_

Ku sandarkan gitarku tepat disebelah papan seluncur itu, aku mundur kebelakang dan aku tersenyum puas. Pasti kalian bingung mengapa aku tersenyum melihat itu ?. Hanya saja keberadaan papan seluncur itu mengingatkanku dengan orang yang kini ku cintai. Makanya aku tersenyum melihatnya. Hari itu semakin sore, aku duduk diatas tembok pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi sambil menatap gitarku yang berdampingan dengan papan seluncur yang entah milik siapa. Aku tersenyum bangga seakan aku telah mencapai suatu keberhasilan. Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang memakai baju renang berwarna biru berlari mengampiri papan seluncur itu dan membawanya pergi. Senyumanku hilang seketika. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam benakku. Aku menunduk dan aku tertawa kecil. Sungguh hal yang sangat memalukan dan konyol.

**Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara dare yori mo tsuyoku nara nakucha**

_**Aku menyeka air mataku karena aku telah berjanji AKU AKAN JADI LEBIH KUAT DARI SIAPAPUN JUGA**_

Aku menegadahkan kepala ku ke atas langit, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan angin laut menerpa rambutku yang terurai begitu lembut. Ku buka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku kemudian menatap langit sore ini yang begitu indah. Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri pantai yang begitu cantik dimataku dan kembali menatap langit yang membuat mataku terhipnotis olehnya. Kupejamkan mataku lagi berharap aku bisa menemukanmu saat mataku terpejam.

Disaat itu aku mulai merasakan kehadiranmu di belakangku. Sedikit takut, ku buka mata dan menoleh kebelakang. Aku tersenyum pada seseorang yang tadi aku ingat. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Semuanya tidak berubah sama seperti dulu. Rambut orange nya, wajahnya, dan senyumannya. Ia membalas senyumanku, oh betapa aku sangat rindu dengannya. Aku memanggilnya pelan "Ichigo"

**Sayonara wa iwa nai datte me wo tojite sugu ni aeru I remember you...**

_**Tidak perlu kata perpisahan karena saat aku memejamkan mata aku akan bertemu denganmu, Aku mengingatmu.**_

_FINISH_

_Huaaaa gak nyangka aku bisa nyelesaikan fic ini dengan ngebut xD_

_Author lagi suka sama lagi ini sih, jadi terinspirasi deh._

_Oke _

_Sekarang waktunya _

_MINTA REVIEW-nya dong (yang review masuk surga deh)_


End file.
